Tiltable carrier beds are known in the art, exemplary being the disclosure in the United States patents to Houck U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,352,898, Skaggs 3,647,097 and Brown 3,944,095. Still other patents illustrate trailer tilting structures for especial use in hauling, launching and recovering boats, as in Jones 2,711,259 and Holsclaw 2,823,817. However, the after end of a boat trailer needs to tilt only to about water level, not to ground level; and, so far is known, none of the prior art patents, including Houck, Skaggs and Brown, deals with the problem of transporting a roadworthy trailer (i.e. a standard trailer having the conventional transverse wheel spacing of eight feet) alongside a mechanical harvester of field crops grown in rows having their furrows spaced on centers five or five and a half feet apart. As can be visualized, there is no way that a standard trailer can be towed alongside a harvester without the wheels at least on one side of the trailer running over and crushing the crop, such as tomatoes, underneath the trailer wheels.
In short, both in the patent literature and in the market place, there remains considerable room for improvement.